Gumball Hurts Miss Simian
by BeautifulHannah2004
Summary: Rated T for inappropriate language


Gumball Hurts Miss Simian

One day Gumball and Darwin were at school. Gumball was half asleep. Darwin on the other hand, was paying full attention. He noticed that Gumball was having a hard time keeping his head up, so he whispered, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just really tired," said Gumball.

With that, Darwin continued to pay attention, but Gumball fell asleep and began to dream. Miss Simian then went to Gumball's desk and kicked him on his left foot. "HEY!" she yelled. Gumball then woke up with an angry look on his face. Miss Simian ignored it and yelled, "Go to page 82 in your textbook!"

"No!" Gumball yelled.

"Why… WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Miss Simian yelled.

"You kicked me!" Gumball complained.

"Yeah! Because you were sleeping in my classroom!" cried Miss Simian.

"Yeah! Because I was tired!" Gumball whined.

"Dumball, go to the office! That's what you get for talking to me like that!" cried Miss Simian.

"Oh, I wanna hurt you!" Gumball muttered.

"What was that?" Miss Simian asked.

"I. Want. To. Hurt. You!" Gumball repeated in a scary tone.

"WHY? BECAUSE I'M SO MEAN TO YOU?" Miss Simian screeched.

"Okay, that tears it!" Gumball yelled.

Gumball then ran to Miss Simian and started beating her up. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Miss Simian screamed.

Gumball's classmates, on the other hand, were very amused by what Gumball was doing. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" they chanted.

Gumball then grabbed Miss Simian by her feet and started spinning her around 3 times and then threw her at the wall where the clock was. The clock then fell on Miss Simian's head. Miss Simian started to cry. While Miss Simian was crying, Gumball went over to Miss Simian, grabbed her right hand, and bit one of her fingers. "OUCH!" Miss Simian screamed. With that, she grabbed Gumball by the neck, nearly choking him, and then threw him across the room. Gumball hit his head on the air conditioner and began to cry. "Not so funny now, is it!" cried Miss Simian.

Gumball then stormed out crying. By the lockers, he was having a breakdown. He was banging the lockers. When he was done banging the lockers, he started to roll around in the hallway, where he was stopped by the librarian. "Gumball! NO!" she yelled. With that, Gumball stood up. "What's the matter?" the librarian asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," said Gumball.

"Well…" the librarian began.

Then they heard the bell ring, and Gumball got super overwhelmed when he saw all the classes in the hall. "I'm gonna go cry in the bathroom," Gumball said, running to the bathroom.

The librarian just stood there, wishing she didn't run into Gumball like that. Then she saw Darwin run to her. "Hi Tree Librarian. Have you seen Gumball?" asked Darwin.

"He's in the bathroom, crying about his life," the librarian said.

"Thanks," said Darwin. He then ran into the boys' bathroom. "Gumball! Gumball!" he called out.

"Darwin?" Gumball asked.

"That's me! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Darwin called. With that, Gumball went bursting out of a stall and gave Darwin a big hug, and sobbed. "Shh! Shh! Shh! There, there! Let it all out buddy! It's not good to hold so many tears like that," Darwin said, counseling his buddy.

"I wanna go home! I think I just injured Miss Simian!" Gumball sobbed.

"Are you hurt when Miss Simian threw you at the air conditioner?" Darwin asked.

"I'm okay. Really! I just wanna go home and never come back!" Gumball whined.

Then the two boys heard the intercom go off. "Gumball Watterson, to the principal's office! Repeat! Gumball Watterson, to the principal's office. Thank you!" Principal Brown called.

"Do you want me to walk you over there?" Darwin asked.

"Yes please!" Gumball cried.

Then the two Wattersons walked to Principal Brown's office together. When they got in there, Principal Brown said, "Hi Gumball, please take a seat."

Gumball then took a seat. He started to feel a little better about what was going on in his life, so he said, "Okay, whatever it is that I did, I did not do!"

"Oh really? You didn't hurt Miss Simian?" asked Principal Brown.

"Okay, so I lied! I DID hurt Miss Simian!" Gumball said sadly.

"Mister Gumball, if you didn't notice who was sitting next to you, look right now!" cried Principal Brown.

Gumball then looked. What he saw was an angry Nicole! "Hi Mom," Gumball sighed.

"Hi!" Nicole yelled.

"You are in so much trouble Gumball!" cried Principal Brown.

"Why? All I did was hurt Miss Simian! Is it really that big of a deal?" Gumball asked.

"Actually, it is!" cried Principal Brown.

"HOW!" Gumball screeched.

"Gumball, did you know there were medical bills?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah question mark?" Gumball asked with a giggle.

"No! This is not funny!" Principal Brown barked.

Gumball then got dead silent. "All thanks to you injuring Miss Simian, she's gonna be in the hospital for a while, and when she gets out, we're gonna have to pay the medical bills!" cried Nicole.

"Oh," Gumball said, realizing why he was in trouble.

"Now who's laughing?" asked Principal Brown.

"Definitely not me," Gumball said sadly.

"There will be no TV when you get home tonight!" cried Nicole.

"I understand. It's all my fault," Gumball said with guilt.

"You may go now while I talk to your mom," said Principal Brown.

"Okay," said Gumball.

When Gumball came out of the office, he started to cry again. "Gumball! What happened?" Darwin suddenly asked.

"We have to pay the medical bill after Miss Simian is out of the hospital only because I hurt her!" Gumball complained.

"Oh! That is gonna suck!" cried Darwin.

Gumball sighed, "I'm gonna have to get a job just to raise money. Will you help me?"

"Of course I'll help you!" Darwin smiled.

"Really?" asked Gumball.

"Of course! I mean I don't want to, but it sure looks like you'd like a lot of help," said Darwin.

"Sweet! Thanks Darwin! I knew I could count on you!" Gumball smiled.

During the car ride home, there was a lot of awkward silence going on until Nicole broke it by saying, "How are we going to pay the medical bill, little man! Do you have any idea how much that's gonna cost?" Nicole asked.

"I understand your frustration right now Mom, and because of that, Darwin and I are gonna get a job and try to get 1,000 dollars from Larry!" Gumball smiled.

"Oh honey, that's very thoughtful of you, but I don't know if Larry will hire you two because you guys are not old enough for a job," said Nicole.

"How old do you have to be to get a job?" asked Darwin.

"14," said Nicole.

"Aw, come on! Can't we just pretend to be 14?" asked Gumball.

"No! That is ILEAGAL!" cried Nicole.

"Wait, I'm confused! Why do Gumball and Darwin want to get a job?" asked Anais.

"Because Gumball hurt Miss Simian today and now we have to pay the medical bill, and it's gonna cost A LOT of money!" cried Nicole.

"Awwwww! Way to go, Gumball and Darwin!" cried Anais.

Gumball sighed, "What are we gonna do now?"

"You know what? Just give me some time to think. I'll think of something," said Nicole.

Two days later, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were sitting in their room. "Guys, I'm worried! Do you think Mama came up with an idea to help raise money for Miss Simian? Worse of all, do you think she told Daddy what happened?" asked Anais.

With that, Nicole walked in. "Kids, I got it! We'll have a garage sale to help raise money for Miss Simian's medical issues," she smiled.

"We're gonna sell our garage?" asked Darwin.

"No, stupid! A garage sale is where we sell all our things we don't need anymore!" cried Anais.

"In the garage though, right?" asked Darwin.

"Yes! Now find some stuff you don't need any more while I make posters about the garage sale," said Nicole.

"Okay!" the kids smiled.

When Nicole left, the kids started chattering about what they were gonna sell at the garage sale. "Now, come on, you guys. What should we sell at the garage sale?" Anais asked.

"Oh, I know what we can sell," said Gumball.

"What?" asked Anais.

Gumball then went onto the top bunk, where Anais slept, and took Daisy off and said, "Let's sell your retarded ass donkey!"

"Oh! That's a great idea!" Darwin cheered.

"No! I still need that to help me sleep!" cried Anais.

"Then just buy another one," said Gumball.

"Yeah! It'll be fine!" Darwin smiled.

"No! You are not selling my donkey!" cried Anais.

"Yes we are!" Gumball argued.

Anais then started to cry. She ran downstairs and told Nicole about what Gumball and Darwin were doing. "I think we hurt her feelings," said Darwin.

"Nah. I think we're good," said Gumball.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Anais came to Nicole crying. Nicole turned around and saw Anais with a bright red face and said, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Mommy, Gumball and Darwin wanna sell Daisy at the garage sale!" Anais cried. She took a few sniffs while she was explaining what was going on.

"What? Not on my watch! I'll take care of this!" Nicole said, picking up her 4 year old little girl and carried her to Gumball and Darwin's room. Anais shoved her face into Nicole's shirt and sobbed. When she entered the room, she yelled, "Why do you wanna sell Anais's donkey?"

"Uh oh! Enter the dragon!" Darwin laughed.

"This is not funny! I'm not even laughing! Look at your sister! Do you think she's laughing?" asked Nicole.

"Well, she's laughing with her face shoved inside your shirt, so yeah! She is laughing!" Gumball giggled. He knew Anais wasn't laughing.

"Well, think again! She's crying because you wanna sell her donkey!" cried Nicole.

Nicole then put Anais down and she grabbed her donkey from Gumball. "My donkey!" she said, still crying.

Gumball and Darwin continued to laugh at Anais. "My donkey!" they repeated, still thinking it was funny.

"Stop it, Gumball and Darwin! It's not funny!" Anais whined.

"Yeah! It's really not!" cried Nicole. Gumball and Darwin looked at each other for thirty seconds. "Apologize to your sister!" Nicole commanded.

"We're sorry, Anais," said Gumball.

"Are you really sorry?" Anais asked, calming down.

"No!" Gumball and Darwin laughed.

Anais then continued to cry. "Oh, honey! Forget about those two. Daisy the Donkey is on," Nicole said, grabbing Anais and carried her out of the room.

When Nicole left, Darwin said, "Did you really wanna give Daisy away?"

Gumball looked down and said, "No. I said that because I thought it'd be funny, but I guess it wasn't that funny."

"Here, let's go hang out with Penny. We can focus on the garage sale tomorrow," said Darwin.

When Gumball and Darwin walked downstairs, they saw Anais sitting on Nicole's lap, still crying, so Nicole kissed her forehead. "EEW!" they yelled together.

Nicole turned around and saw her two boys. "HEY!" she yelled. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To Penny's," said Gumball.

"Oh yeah? No you're not!" cried Nicole.

"Why not?" asked Darwin.

"Because you're grounded for making your little sister cry!" Nicole exclaimed.

"What? You didn't tell us we were grounded!" Gumball screamed.

"Well, I didn't think I needed to tell you! Why wouldn't you be grounded if you did such a thing?" Nicole asked.

"We're sorry!" Gumball argued.

"Oh yeah? No you're not! Go to your room!" cried Nicole.

In Gumball and Darwin's room, Gumball was sitting on his bed sobbing. "Gumball, what's the matter?" Darwin asked.

"We're grounded!" Gumball whined.

"So?" Darwin asked.

"There's nothing to do!" Gumball whined.

"I know! How about we just calm down and sleep," said Darwin.

"Okay," Gumball said, laying down on his bed.

That evening, Gumball and Darwin woke up from their nap, hearing Nicole say, "Kids! It's supper time!"

With that, Gumball and Darwin got out of bed just to eat Nicole's world famous food. "Hi Mom!" they smiled when they came down.

"Hello boys," Nicole said coldly. With that, Gumball and Darwin sat where they usually sit at the dinner table and started eating. There was a big awkward silence going on until Nicole said to Anais, "How have you been after Gumball and Darwin threatened they were gonna give away your donkey, sweetie?"

"A little better," Anais said sadly. "But I hope they don't do it again because there is no way they are giving away MY donkey!" Anais said, giving Gumball and Darwin a glassy look in the eye.

"We won't!" Gumball and Darwin yelled.

"Really? You learned your lesson?" Nicole asked with annoyance.

"Yeah! We really won't," Gumball said, getting all teary eyed.

"Oh, Gumball! What's the matter?" Nicole asked.

"It's just that I'm really under pressure right now! The whole injury on Miss Simian, the medical bill, the garage sale, and our punishment! I just want to eat my dinner in peace and get out of here!" Gumball announced.

"Then you're eating your dinner in your room, little boy! Darwin, you too! There is nothing exciting for you two to hear at the moment! You'll be ungrounded tomorrow, and then you CAN see Penny!" Nicole barked.

Gumball and Darwin then ran off with their food crying. "Why does everyone have to be so mean to us?" Gumball sobbed.

"I don't know!" Darwin complained.

"Because we're so sick and tired of you getting into trouble!" Nicole yelled.

With that, the two boys slammed their door and cried their selves to sleep. The next morning, Darwin woke Gumball up! "Gumball! Wake up! We're ungrounded! Let's go see Penny!" Darwin smiled.

"Okay! Let's do it!" Gumball smiled

With that, Gumball and Darwin came downstairs and saw Nicole watching The Young and Restless on TV. "Good morning, boys!" she smiled.

"Good morning, Mom!" the boys smiled.

"Mom, we're ungrounded, right?" Gumball asked, lifting his eyebrows.

"Well, you guys are awake, so yeah!" Nicole smiled.

"So can we go to Penny's house now?" Darwin asked with a giggle.

"Did you have breakfast?" Nicole asked.

"We're thinking about having breakfast at Penny's," said Gumball.

"Okay," Nicole giggled. "You can go."

"Yay!" the boys smiled.

Before they exited the door, Nicole said, "Oh look! There's Anais!"

Anais then walked to Gumball and Darwin. "Good morning, Anais!" Gumball and Darwin greeted.

"Good morning!" Anais cheered. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to Penny's since we're not grounded anymore," Gumball grinned.

"Don't you want to focus more on the garage sale first? I think that's kinda more important than Penny at the moment, I hate to tell you," said Anais.

"WE'RE gonna tell Penny ABOUT what we're doing to help Miss Simian with her medical issues, AND THEN we'll come back and focus on the garage sale," Darwin smiled.

"Okay. Have fun!" Anais smiled.

Gumball and Darwin then went next door. They went inside and the Fitzgerald family was just having breakfast. "Hi Penny!" they smiled.

"Oh! Hi Gumball and Darwin! What's up?" Penny asked.

"Can we have breakfast here?" Gumball asked.

"Sure! We ate all the pancakes that my mom made. Are you okay with having cereal instead?" Penny asked.

"We're more than okay," said Darwin.

"Just help yourselves then!" Penny's mom said. "The cereal boxes are in the first cabinet."

"Okay," Gumball and Darwin smiled.

After breakfast, Penny said, "Mom, is it okay if I talk to Gumball and Darwin in my room?" Penny asked.

"Why of course! You two make yourselves at home," Penny's mom said to her guests.

In Penny's room, Penny asked Gumball and Darwin, "So what are you guys gonna do to help Miss Simian's medical issues?"

"That's what we came here to tell you about! We're gonna have a garage sale!" Gumball smiled.

"Really?" Penny asked.

"Yeah! That doesn't mean we're selling our garage, though. It means we're giving away all the stuff we don't need anymore, and we're gonna sell it in our garage," said Darwin.

"Yeah… I already know what a garage sale is. Thank you," said Penny.

"You're welcome!" Darwin smiled in a happy and cheerful way.

"So what do you think you're gonna sell?" Penny asked.

"We're not sure yet," said Gumball.

"Should I let you go so you can figure it out?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, maybe you should," said Darwin.

"Okay. Bye Gumball! Bye Darwin! Good luck!" Penny called out.

"We'll try!" Darwin responded.

"Bye Penny! I love you!" Gumball yelled.

Penny then giggled at what Gumball said. At home, Gumball and Darwin were thinking. There were so many things in their room that they cared about so much they didn't want to give any of it away. Anais came up to them and said, "Hi Gumball. Hi Darwin. What are you doing?"

"We're trying to figure out what to sell at the garage sale," Gumball said sadly.

"Why are you sad? That's good," said Anais.

"The sad part is, it's that there's too many things in our room that we care about so much, we don't wanna give it away," Darwin said sadly.

"Aww! That's too bad. Lucky for me, I know how to help! Come with me!" Anais smiled.

Gumball and Darwin then followed Anais. "What do you gotta show us Anais?" Darwin asked.

"Daddy and I were finding things to give away at the garage sale too, but we couldn't think of anything, so we went up to Mama, and she said we can find things in the attic since there's a lot of junk in there that we obviously don't care about anymore," Anais smiled.

"She's okay with that?" Gumball asked, surprised.

"Yeah! Just as long as we don't get rid of any photo albums, because there's a lot of good memories in there, like Mama and Daddy as teenagers, like, when they were dating, their wedding, their honeymoon, AND our baby pictures," Anais explained.

"She kinda makes a point on that," Darwin admitted.

"She kinda does," Gumball said, and then looked up at the ceiling, where there was a square door, which turned out to be the attic. "So how are we gonna get up there?" he asked his little sister suddenly.

"Just one second. Daddy, can you please open the door? I got Gumball and Darwin!" Anais called out.

"Sure think, sweetie!" Richard said, opening the door.

"I would back up if I were you," Anais warned her two idiotic brothers.

"Why?" Darwin asked.

Richard then pulled a staircase so the three kids could go up the attic. "AAH!" the two boys jumped up. They suddenly look at Anais.

"It's okay. I did the same thing. Come on!" Anais smiled and then ran up the stairs.

Gumball and Darwin winked at each other and ran up the stairs together. "Hi Gumball. Hi Darwin," Richard smiled.

"Okay, so all the stuff we're giving away is in that box right over there," Anais said, pointing at the box that had the word JUNK written in huge letters.

"Anything else we should know about?" Gumball asked. He really wanted to find something he didn't need anymore.

"Let's. Get. DIGGIN!" Anais yelled.

Gumball and Darwin then started looking. Darwin then shouted, "Hey Gumball, I found something!"

Gumball then rushed over to his fish brother and said, "What did you find?"

"Mrs. Mom's old teddy bear!" Darwin smiled.

"Hmm, where have we seen that teddy bear before?" Gumball asked, trying to think back.

"When we had that school sleepover last year! Remember?" Darwin asked.

"Oh yeah! All three of us were spending the night at school for fun for the very first time, and Anais didn't bring Daisy to prove she was all grown up, and then Mom asked if she would like that teddy bear to sleep with!" Gumball smiled.

As Gumball said that, the scene flashbacked to the story Gumball and the School Sleepover. Here's what happened:

Nicole: Anais, are you sure you will be okay without Daisy?

Anais: I'm sure. Any who, I do have Gumball and Darwin with me.

Nicole: Okay, but if you change your mind, I do have this teddy bear that my mom gave me when I was little. (Holds up the teddy bear Gumball and Darwin were just looking at)

Anais: I don't need a teddy bear!

Nicole: Just feel its tummy.

(Anais feels the teddy bear's tummy and realized it was soft)

Nicole: It's soft, isn't it?

(Anais nods her head)

Nicole: So do you change your mind now?

Anais: Nope.

The flashback suddenly ends. "Good times!" Gumball and Darwin sighed.

Anais came over to see what Gumball and Darwin were talking about. "What did you guys find?" she asked.

"Anais, do you remember this teddy bear from the school sleepover?" Darwin asked.

Anais thought for a second. "Oh yeah! Mama was all worried about me because I didn't bring Daisy with me to the sleepover, so she requested that I borrow her old teddy bear, and I said I didn't need it!" she smiled.

"Here! Let's put it in the junk box. Another little child might be happy with it," said Gumball.

Anais then put the old teddy bear in the box. They each took turns putting things in the box. Gumball put all the Halloween costumes that the kids wore in the past, Darwin put in some stuffed animals that none of the kids played with anymore, Anais put in some old baby toys that the kids played with when they were little tikes, and Richard put in some clothes that none of the kids fit in anymore. They saved all of Nicole's old clothes for Anais to wear when she gets older. "I think that's everything!" Anais smiled.

"We did it!" Gumball, Darwin, Anais, and Richard cheered in unison.

On the day of the garage sale, Nicole saw all the old stuff laying on the table they set up in the garage. "You found all of this in the attic just the other day?" Nicole asked Richard and the kids, impressed.

"We sure did!" the four smiled.

"Even you two?" Nicole asked, looking at Gumball and Darwin, probably the most immature boys in the house.

Gumball and Darwin nodded their heads. "Yep! I showed them the attic, and I helped them get started by putting your old teddy bear in the box," Anais smiled.

Nicole didn't realize that her old teddy bear was on the table until Anais mentioned it. "Oh, Anais! I forgot all about this bear! How did you know it was mine when I was little?" she asked her 4 year old, tearing up.

"Remember the school sleepover? I didn't bring Daisy with me, so you asked me if I was gonna do okay without her, and I said I was gonna do fine with Gumball and Darwin, then you held up the teddy bear, and I said I didn't need it," said Anais.

Nicole smiled at Anais. She picked her up, gave her a big hug, and kissed her on the forehead. Anais giggled because she felt so loved. Gumball and Darwin then shouted, "EEW!" and then giggled.

"Still not funny," Nicole said, unimpressed.

"I'm okay with it, Mama," Anais said, honestly.

Nicole then put the little girl down and patted her on the head. "Nicole, it looks like our first customer is here," said Richard.

What Gumball saw was a smiling Penny with 5 in her hands, walking toward the Watterson family. "Mom! Dad! That's Penny! I told her about the garage sale. Can I please take her order?" Gumball pleaded.

"Of course, honey," said Nicole.

Gumball then went behind the table, and then Penny showed up. "Hi Gumball," she smiled.

"Hi Penny," Gumball said flirtatiously.

"Do you have anything that's worth 5?" Penny asked.

"Penny, you're very lucky, honey. Everything is worth 1," Nicole smiled.

"Sweet! I think I'll take… hmm, maybe I won't give something to myself, but I'll give something to my little sister since this is all little kid stuff," said Penny.

"Cool!" Gumball, Darwin, and Anais smiled.

"So what would you like?" Nicole asked.

"I think I'll take… that pink teddy bear. The one with the yellow and pink flower on its tummy. I think my sister would love that," Penny smiled.

Nicole started to shed a tear. That was the teddy bear that she almost gave to Anais. She then wiped the tear away, took a big breath, and gave the teddy bear to Penny. "All yours," she said weakly.

"Sweet!" Penny smiled, grabbing the teddy bear. She even realized it was soft. "Wow! This is really soft!" she grinned, handing the 5 to Gumball.

Richard then handed 4 to Gumball and whispered, "Hand this to Penny. It's her change."

"Okay," Gumball replied. He then said to Penny, "Here's your change. It's 4."

Nicole and Richard giggled at Gumball. "Thank you, Gumball." Penny grinned and then left.

"You're welcome, Penny! I love you!" Gumball yelled.

Darwin and Anais laughed at Gumball, which proved that he says that every time Penny leaves. "Dad and I will take it from here, you guys. You can go back into the house," said Nicole.

"Okay," the kids smiled and went back inside.

In the living room, Gumball and Darwin were watching Daisy the Donkey with Anais. "Guys, did I do well?" Gumball asked.

"You did more than well!" Darwin smiled.

"Yeah! You were excellent!" Anais grinned.

"Thanks!" Gumball lit up.

Thirty minutes later, the kids were still watching Daisy the Donkey when Nicole and Richard came in. "Hi Mrs. Mom! Hi Mr. Dad! How's the garage sale going?" Darwin asked.

"We just got finished," Nicole panted.

"Really? How much money do we got?" Anais asked.

"We got 1000 dollars! Just enough for Miss Simian's medical issues," Richard smiled.

"What?!" Gumball and Darwin asked, shocked.

"You're joking!" cried Anais.

"We are not joking! Only a few people gave us 5, more than a few gave us 10, and A LOT gave us 100 because they knew we were helping Miss Simian after some little man threw her against the wall and let a clock fell on her. I wonder who that some little man is," Nicole said, looking at Gumball.

"It's me. You don't have to play a game," Gumball rolled his eyes.

"If it weren't for the help of me showing them the attic, they would be freaking out over what they should get rid of at the garage sale," Anais bragged.

Nicole kissed Anais's forehead and patted her on the shoulder. "EEW!" Gumball and Darwin laughed.

"You guys, no more of that game," said Nicole.

A few weeks later, Miss Simian was back at school and was even back on her feet. "Oh Gumball, look! It's Miss Simian! Back on her feet too!" Darwin cackled.

Miss Simian heard the two boys cackling and went up to them and said, "Hello, Watterson boys."

"Hello!" Darwin cheered.

"Hi," Gumball sighed.

Miss Simian looked at Gumball and said, "I'm waiting for my 1000."

Gumball opened his backpack just to get an envelope with the 1000 in it. "Lucky you, it's in here! I've been keeping it in my backpack since we got it," he smiled, handing the envelope to Miss Simian.

"Thank you, Dumball. I hoped this helped you learn a lesson," Miss Simian said, hopefully.

"Yes it did," Gumball said with guilt. He then cried, "I'm really sorry!" Then he gave his teacher a hug. It was so weird.

"Oh, Dumball! You're such a sweet kid," Miss Simian said, patting Gumball on the back.

Gumball backed away from the hug and giggled with love, "Thanks."

THE END!


End file.
